Everything
by andreakayy
Summary: What happened when Mulder was lying in the hospital in XF2? “'Don’t you ever leave me, Mulder.' She caressed his cheek again and let her fingers linger over his lips. 'You mean too much.'" MSR XF2 Spoiler. Dedicated to Gillian Anderson! Happy Birthday!


**Okay, so here's another fic dedicated to the most amazing woman on this planet, Gillian Leigh Anderson. Happy Birthday, Gillian!  
I thought of writing this one while seeing the movie for my 4th time in theatres. I'm crazy, I know... CRAZY ABOUT THE BEST EFFING SHOW ON EARTH! (:  
Please, R&R**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-files. sob. sob. sob. If I did I would meet Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny, Chris Carter, Frank Spotnitz, and all the other amazing minds that collaborated over the past 15 years. Yes... I wish I did own some part of x-files.

Summary: What happened when Mulder was lying in the hospital in XF2?

**Story: Everything**

St. Katherine Medical Center  
4am.

After finishing the surgery, struggling to save the lives before her, Scully rushed to the hospital where Mulder was.

"What's up doc?" Mulder so comically asked Scully as she closed the heavy wooden door behind her. She wasn't smiling at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Mulder," She walked over and held his hand for a moment and sat on the side of the bed. Her hand moved from his and caressed his cheek. "You're lucky Skinner and I arrived in time."

"You didn't give up, Scully." She cringed at his choice of words, remembering what Father Joe had said to her.

"I didn't give up on anything Mulder. I didn't give up on us. That's what led me to calling you. That's what led me to worrying." She chuckled a bit at herself. "I switched right back into my old self as soon as I found out what they were doing to those women. I called you and you didn't answer." She laughed again. "I knew you done something stupid." Mulder laughed too. He caught her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "But you saved lives, Mulder. How much longer would they have gone on with this if it weren't for you?"

"Aren't you glad I didn't stop when you asked me to?"

"If I could change one thing about all that has happened... I wouldn't have wanted to see you lying there like I had. It brought back too many frightening memories of the past, memories... where I was so close to losing you, memories where I actually lost you."

"You could never lose me, Scully."

"I don't know what I would do if I did again." She half smiled, knowing that he was safe with her. "Don't you ever leave me, Mulder." She caressed his cheek again and let her fingers linger over his lips. "You mean too much."

"You're everything." She smiled, knowing the drugs were making him a little loopy. But she knew they only allowed him to speak the truth. His eyes narrowed, now concerned. "You look tired."

"I was up for quite some time."

"Here," Mulder scooted over on his bed, offering some space for Scully. He flinched as soon as his head started aching.

"You okay?" She immediately asked once she saw him cringe.

"Fine, I'm fine." He reassured, "Here"

"No, Mulder I couldn't. You need your rest."

"I'll rest better knowing that you're resting." Scully smiled at his thoughtfulness and slid into the bed next to him, careful not to disrupt anything he was hooked up to. She let out a breath into his chest and sighed, "Comfortable?"

"Yes. Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"You know... despite everything that happened the last few days... after everything we've said to one another... you know I love you." Her hand was absentmindedly stroking his side. He liked the feeling. A shock jolted through his body as she caressed him. He loved her touch.

"I know," he whispered into her red hair. "I know. I love you too."

"No more darkness after this, Mulder?" He paused for a moment. This made Scully nervous. She remained silent, waiting for his reply.

"We'll try." She let out the breath she was holding and turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"That's good enough for me," She smiled and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. He tucked a hair, which was getting in the way, behind her ear as the kiss deepened. She pulled away, beaming. "Not on a hospital bed, Mulder." She joked, and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the thought and kissed her forehead.

They would try escaping the darkness, but the future held little promises that that would be possible. The only promise the future did hold was that they would be together. And in truth, that was good enough for both of them, being together.

**  
Once again, dedicated to Gillian Anderson.  
& a special thanks to Brittney for hospital name picking. Woo.  
Review please? You make me happy if you do.  
-A**


End file.
